Ten Surprises
by Drakiri
Summary: Nine ways in which Faith surprises Dawn, and one way in which she surprises someone else. Rated T for sexual references though nothing overly graphic.


Nine ways in which Faith surprises Dawn, and one way in which she surprises someone else. Rated T for sexual references though nothing overly graphic.

Set after the Season Eight comics, does contain some spoilers up to issue #33.

All the usual disclaimers apply, these are Joss' toys I'm just borrowing them for awhile. I'll put them back mostly the same way I found them, I promise.

This is a one-shot only as I'm trying to write the next chapter for my other story A New Hope at the same time as this, for those of you who are waiting on that next chapter, be patient it will get written...sometime.

The first surprise was that Faith was even there. After the end of their very own Twilight saga she had assumed Faith would go back to England with Giles and help him look after things over there, but instead there she had been, appearing as if out of nowhere then languidly strolling over to her table.

"Hey Brat." Faith said casually as she sat down opposite.

"Hey." She had answered, watching Faith warily for any sign of imminent violence.

But no violence occurred, instead they talked, not really about anything in particular they just...talked, and she had found herself relaxing in the other woman's presence, letting her guard down and in the end actually kind of enjoying herself, so much so that she had been disappointed when she looked down at her phone and realised that two hours had gone by and she had to run to reach her next lecture in time.

Faith shrugged off her apologies lightly and said they'd catch up some other time, and then the Slayer was gone just as suddenly as she'd arrived, and she had been left feeling like Faith hadn't actually been there in the first place, like she'd made it up or it was all some kind of daydream.

The second surprise was that it wasn't made-up, wasn't a daydream and was real, in fact it even became like a regular thing, every couple of days Faith would turn up, mostly unannounced, and they'd hang out. Sometimes just talking, other times having lunch together and wandering around the campus.

She even came to look forward to Faith's little visits, what with her sister and the others being so busy with things post-Twilight it was kinda nice to have someone around that she could talk to about the less normal parts of her life and her past, and the more normal parts as well, without fear of judgement or prejudice or worrying if they would think that she was utterly insane.

The third surprise was when Faith had asked her out, though she herself hadn't seen it that way at the time. They had been on one of their regular walks around campus when Faith had mentioned she was going out clubbing that Friday night and wondered if she wanted to come with.

Later, when she had come to know Faith, and her moods, better and was able to read her more accurately, she could tell how nervous Faith had been that day before she asked her out, and how relieved she was when she had said yes.

Maybe if she'd noticed beforehand the weird way in which Faith was acting or guessed what was going to happen that night she might've been better prepared for it, and she wouldn't have been so completely spun by it, but then again maybe knowing would have also taken the fire out of it, the intense pleasure of it all, and anyway things had turned out alright in the end.

The fourth surprise was their first kiss, although to be fair she thought it was as much of a surprise to Faith as it was to her. That night they had visited a few different clubs, staying only a couple of hours at each, most of which was spent on the dance floor. Occasionally they stopped off for a rehydrating drink, not all of which were alcoholic at least hers weren't, before heading out onto the dance floor once more and then onto the next club.

Naturally two hot girls dancing together generated a lot of attention, mostly from the male population though not all, and nearly all of that was focused on Faith, the guys and girls flocking to her like so many moths to a flame, eager to get burnt. Some of it though was paid to her, but she soon noticed that if some guy, or especially girl, got too close or paid too much attention to her for too long Faith would suddenly be there, insinuating herself between and pulling her close, holding her there for a couple of minutes before the music and the movement pulled them apart once more.

At the end of the night Faith had insisted on walking her home, claiming that if something had happened to her, and big sister Buffy had found out that Faith was within a ten-mile radius at the time, they'd be fishing pieces of her out of the bay for years afterwards.

When they reached her dorm room she had unlocked the door and turned to say something to Faith, she could never quite remember what, probably something mundane like goodbye, but it didn't really matter because before she could say anything Faith's lips, those soft, sweet lips tasting of whiskey and cola and cherry lip-gloss were there, pressed hard against her own.

The shock of the intimate contact, the taste, the feel of it was such that she had been unable to move or even process what was happening, so her body took over from where her mind had left off, melting instinctively into Faith's touch. One of the Slayer's hands had reached round and pinned her to her body as the other scrambled desperately for the doorknob, finally finding it and turning it, causing them to fall awkwardly backwards into her room in a tangle of limbs.

The fifth surprise was the sex, the earth-shattering, mind-blowing sex or possibly it was just the earth-shattering, mind-blowing orgasms, and yes she did mean orgasms. Plural.

Admittedly before that night her experience with sex had been limited to an instantly forgettable and regrettable one-night stand, and Xander. And while she had enjoyed those times with Xander and thought they had been special, they were nothing compared to that first night with Faith let alone the days and nights to follow.

Faith's passion and fierce desire had lit a fire inside her that quickly consumed and left nothing behind except her and her touch. The Slayer made her body the sole focus of her being, like nothing else mattered in the entire world other then what was happening between them, around them and inside of them. She let go completely and gave herself over to Faith, caught up in the sheer intensity of feeling and pleasure, until finally they were both utterly spent and drifted off into a deep, satisfied sleep.

The sixth surprise was waking up and Faith was still there, the Slayer hadn't moved at all from where she lay at the end of the previous night, half on top of her, her head resting on her chest.

She had expected to wake up and find Faith gone, after all her reputation more than preceded her, she had got it straight from the horse's mouth, or at least Xander's mouth, and Buffy had once explained to her Faith's 'get some and get gone' philosophy of relationships as an example of how not to deal with guys, but against all that was the undeniable presence of Faith, in bed with her, and not running away or moving anytime soon, which actually wasn't all of the good.

She had wriggled and squirmed around for a moment until eventually she managed to free her arm out from underneath Faith's body, letting out a small sigh of relief as she felt the blood flow back into her limb. And then she had jumped, as she noticed a now fully-awake and aware Faith regarding her carefully.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Actually I think it's technically the afternoon." Faith had corrected her.

When she checked the clock-radio beside the bed her eyes had widened when she saw the time was in the PM and not the AM, before turning back to Faith to ask her what she wanted to do with the rest of the day. Faith's only answer had been a wolfish grin as she sinuously slid back on top of her and kissed her hungrily.

The seventh surprise was sex in the shower, and in two words. Super. Fun. Although somehow she had come out of the shower feeling slightly dirtier then she had going in, and it wasn't like they'd spent the entire time in there having sex, she had washed every single part of her body...Faith had checked for her, twice.

The eighth surprise was how much Faith filled her every waking thought in the days and weeks that followed. Pretty much the only things she could remember of that time was discovering where Faith liked to be kissed and caressed, the places on her strong and yet incredibly sensual body that would cause her to groan softly or cry out her name so loudly she was sure the entire campus overheard them...and also for some reason the life of Thomas Aquinas.

But even in the brief periods of time when they hadn't been together it was still like Faith was there with her, the scent of her hair, the taste of her skin, the feel of her inside, it was so vivid that once she even moaned Faith's name out loud during a tutorial, luckily it was during her religious studies class and she had managed to talk her way around it without too many strange looks from everyone else in the room.

The ninth surprise was their one month anniversary. She almost forgot it until one of her friends asked her if she hadn't been with that hot brunette for about a month now, the idea that Faith would stick around for an entire weekend had been a huge surprise but a whole month was unprecedented, it had all been going so well that the days had all just blurred together and she hadn't noticed their passing.

At the end of her last lecture that day she had gone over to Faith's apartment, letting herself in with the key she had given her to set things up, and then enjoyed the look of astonishment on the Slayer's face when she was faced with a non-take-away dinner waiting for her, with candles and romantic music in the background.

Yet that night was special for another, far more important reason, it was the first night that she realised she was in love with Faith, truly and completely in love, though it would be much later and under very different circumstances that she would finally tell her.

The tenth surprise came a few days after that particular night. A loud knock on her dorm-room door had woken them both up, and after much puppy-dog eye pleading from her, Faith had reluctantly climbed out of their bed to answer it, covering herself up just enough to not get arrested for public indecency.

The door had opened to reveal Buffy, her fist still raised to knock at the door. Faith had backpedalled frantically, trying to pull her robe tightly around herself, all Buffy could do was stare in complete shock at the scene in front of her.

She had quickly rushed to get out of bed in time to intervene in the inevitable carnage that would take place when her sister finally unfroze and got her hands on the half-naked Faith, reaching the door just as Buffy moved into the room.

"Um, Hi Buffy," she had said weakly. "Surprise."


End file.
